The Day and the Night
by oNE Ca-ra-zy Chica
Summary: What happens when a vampire and an angel fall in love?My first fic.Please R/r
1. The Begining

A/N:My first CCS fic.  
  
  
  
Please don't flame,  
  
even if it's lame.  
  
Please don't sue,  
  
or I'll blame you too.  
  
This really sucks,  
  
soooooooooo........  
  
Here we GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:The poem says it all people.Don't get mad at me if I don't post.I'm only in the Seventh Grade.  
  
Thanx!  
  
  
  
The Day and the Night.  
  
  
  
Chap.1 The story of the night and the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold night and out on the street stode a man.Or was he?  
  
*************************************************************************** *******  
  
Sakura was looking outside her window when the phone started to ring.  
  
''RING' ''RING"  
  
"RING"RING"  
  
"Moshi moshi.Sakura speaking"  
  
''Hi Sakura!It's Madison!How are you?"  
  
''Oh! Hi Madison!I'm fine! What have you been doing?  
  
''Nothing.You want to go the the mall later?''  
  
''Sure'' ''How about I meet you at the Tomoeda Mall in 40 min.?''  
  
''Ok.Ja ne!''  
  
''Ja ne!''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Li Syoaran stood out on the street.He was not ordinary.In fact he wasn't even alive.Li Syoaran was a vampire.He also had fallen in love with an angel.Her name was Sakura Avalon.She loved him too.There was a major problem though.Vampires were not supposed to fall in love with an angel.She wasn't one for her beauty but because she really was one.Here is their story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
****Two years ago****  
  
  
  
Sakura was late for work.She was running so fast she didn't see where she was going and ran right into someone.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
To be cont.  
  
Please review my first fic! Who did she run into?Find out soon. 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: I know the drill.You know that I don't own CCS and NEVER will.  
  
On with the story.P.S. if this is crazy its becuz i'm hyper!  
  
Chap.2 The Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
****Two years ago****  
  
  
  
Sakura was late for work.She was running so fast she didn't see where she was going and ran right into someone.That someone happened to be( sorry Chihara Mihara but if they met here it would be a pretty short story.Right? Sorry for the interuption.Bye! ) a guy named Jason Blake.He was really good looking to all the gilrs with his blond hair and silver eyes,that is to all the girls except Sakura.''Hi Sakura!"  
  
said Jason.  
  
''Hi Jason,BYE Jason!"said Sakura quickly,wanting to get as far away from him as possible.She thought'  
  
Does he have a life or what?I guess not becuase he's made it his personal job to stalk me.' ''That is creepy' she said outloud.  
  
*******************At work*****************************  
  
''Hi Sakura!'' said Tomoyo,then she noticed the look on her friends face.'' What's wrong?You look like someone died!''  
  
Oh, it's just Jason.''  
  
''What about him?  
  
'' I swear he is stalking me!I was runnig here and ran into him.I am theonly girl besides you who doesn't like him.In fact he is freaking me out.Everywhere I go HE is there.I don't know what I am going to do.What do you think,Tomoyo-chan?''  
  
''I don't know Sakura,I think you should the police if you think that he's stalking you.''  
  
''Let's talk later okay?''  
  
''Okay.''  
  
*********************After work***************************************  
  
''Sakura,you want to go to the mall to finish talking?''  
  
''No,I really have to go,see you tomorrow!''  
  
''Bye''  
  
'Gosh, it's dark tonight.'thought Sakura,'Iwonder if anyone else is out here?'  
  
Suddenly,she heard a noise down an allyway she was passing by.'That was strange,I didn't see anybody.Man it feels like someone is following me.Probbly just my imagination.'  
  
She turned around just in time to see someone run toward her.She started screaming when her mouth was closed shut by a bandanna.She looked around looking to see if someone heared her,but no-one did.He dragged her back to the ally and started to say''Your my angle now,Sakura.Mine and no-one else's.''  
  
But before he could finish someone came into view.(Guess who!'~' )Li Syoaran.The two started fighting.One thing they didn't notice was that Sakura started glowing white and growing wings.  
  
She was so shocked that she started screaming ''Oh,My,Gawd!'' ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
''Whats happening to me?''The two stoped fighting to look at her.Then Li started to glow too.Except he was glowing black.Jason fainted just as the light and dark auras touched changing to the colors pink and red.The auras went away and they fainted too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Sorry if its too short but it's late and I need to start writing my other story.The pen name is E.A.G.A.S My bff and I shre this account.I'll update asap.  
  
see ya!  
  
amanda 


	3. Waking Up

A/N:Thank you all who reveiwed except my best friend(*cough* *cough*) who was very rude to me.Everyone e-mail her and use insults at Rushi33@hotmail.com please!If you do I'll post even faster knowing that she got insulted.Thanx!Thanks to:Chiharu Mihara(nice try on the question),Sakuma Ryuichi,nikki(thanks!)Jen(thanks!),sailorstarwinter(I will e-mail you every time I update.),Talks to the Moon(thanks for the tips!),Daphne Li(You're welcome!, thanks!, and you can ignore the rateing),and no thanks to Rushi33(You are not my best friend anymore!lol!).If you want CC to be more like CCS to sign a petition that will go to nelvana go to google.com then type in cardcaptors.After that scroll down untill you see The Cardcaptors Sqaud!The Ultimate Canadian CCS Fan Info Site.Look for a thing that says to sign a petition ECT....  
  
Disclaimer: *Sniff Sniff*Waaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!I know*sniff* t...that I..I don't own CCS or CC Clamp does so don't tell me!lol!**goes off laughing her head off and partly crying because she doesn't own CCS.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
''Sakura,you want to go to the mall to finish talking?''  
  
''No,I really have to go,see you tomorrow!''  
  
''Bye''  
  
'Gosh, it's dark tonight.'thought Sakura,'I wonder if anyone else is out here?'  
  
Suddenly,she heard a noise down an allyway she was passing by.'That was strange,I didn't see anybody.Man it feels like someone is following me.Probably just my imagination.'  
  
She turned around just in time to see someone run toward her.She started screaming when her mouth was closed shut by a bandanna.She looked around looking to see if someone heared her,but no-one did.He dragged her back to the ally and started to say''Your my angle now,Sakura.Mine and no-one else's.''  
  
But before he could finish someone came into view.(Guess who!'~' )Li Syoaran.The two started fighting.One thing they didn't notice was that Sakura started glowing white and growing wings.  
  
She was so shocked that she started screaming ''Oh,My,Gawd!'' ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
''Whats happening to me?''The two stoped fighting to look at her.Then Li started to glow too.Except he was glowing black.Jason fainted just as the light and dark auras touched changing to the colors pink and red.The auras went away and they fainted too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up on a very strange couch.It definintly wasn't her's or Tomoyo's.Then she looked over and saw a man asleep on a chair.'Who is he?Where am I?What is this place?'these thoughts went through her head and she decided that he must have saved her last night,that she is at his house,and obviously that this place is...a house.'I guess I should wake him up'what she didn't know was that was a very big mistake.Very BIG mistake.(time is frozen)Want to know why?if you wake him up you will end up on the scariest ride you have ever been on.you will be thrown through the floor and surprisingly enough land on the oppisate side of that room then where you started upstairs.Makes you wonder if she will live through that,right?Right so now as time unfreezesshe starts to shake him.Here his words.''Whatdayawant?Five more min. mommy,I promise I'll be good later.B...bu..but mom!Thats not fair!(very interesting don't you think?)It turns out that he was having a very weird dream that included him trying to sleep in,his 'mommy' trying to wake him up and....Well this could keep going but he just woke up.(well what do you think happens?)He opened his eyes and this came out of his mouth'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...'.Well this what Sakura was doing that made him scream.She was almost nose to nose with him trying to get a better look at him as if she was a little girl..When he opened his eyes,which she wasn't expecting,she too screamed with a little differance.She screamed'HHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sorry that it's not long but my Grandpa died on spring break and I am recovering.  
  
I can't give a preveiw for the naxt chapter because I write this stuff off the top of my head.  
  
Please R/R and have a Happy Easter today! 


End file.
